odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Porwanie
Porwanie (oryg. Abductions) – dziewiąty odcinek serialu Odlotowe Agentki. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' Dwaj profesorowie znikają w bardzo dziwnych warunkach – po prostu zostają wessani przez sufit! Tymczasem w liceum w Beverly Hills odbywa się casting do szkolnego przedstawienia Nędzników. Reżyserem został pan Tetley. Pewna siebie Clover uważa, że główną rolę Cosette ma już w kieszeni. Wyszedłszy dumnie na scenę, zaczęła swoją przemowę. Niestety, zapomniała tekstu i musiała improwizować! Skończyło się to niepowodzeniem, a Clover nie została wybrana... Za kulisami zaczyna się wielka rozpacz blondwłosej Agentki. Zdruzgotana Clover nie może się pozbierać, czuje nienawiść do Tetley'a. Sam, próbując ją pocieszyć, zaczyna wygłaszać przemowę zaprezentowaną przez Clover na scenie. Wychodzi jej to rewelacyjnie. Usłyszał ją również pan Tetley, który... nadał Sam główną rolę! Wytłumaczył, że Sam ma zadatki na prawdziwą gwiazdę. Rozpoczął on tym samym konflikt pomiędzy Sam i Clover. Clover, nie mogąc dojść do siebie po zawalonym przesłuchaniu, nazywa Sam złodziejką i zdrajczynią. Przerywa im Tetley i zapowiada kartkówkę z Nędzników. Jednak Sam, z racji tego, że bierze udział w sztuce, jest zwolniona ze sprawdzianu. Clover coraz bardziej gotuje się ze złości. Nagle na lekcję wchodzi dziwny, jajogłowy chłopak i wygłasza dość interesujący monolog na temat Nędzników. Okazuje się, że to syn ambasadora Trobokistanu. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że to przemądrzały narcyz. Kłótnię agentek przerywa Jerry, ściągając je na misję. Mają jechać do ich, z pewnością, ulubionego miasta – Paryża na konferencję laureatów Nagrody Nobla. Na kongresie Agentki rozpoczęły poszukiwania niezawodnymi okularami na podczaerwień. Spotakły tam największe umysły świata. Clover została uznana przez pomyłkę za jeden z nich! Wzięto ją za sławną panią astrolog. Clover, chcąc przeżyć choć chwilę sławy, podszyła się pod astrolożkę. Wiązało się z tym niestety wygłoszenie przemówienia na temat wszechświata, o którym Agentka nie miała pojęcia. Clover, by się już do końca nie skompromitować, zaczęła improwizować i wymyślać bzdury. Niespodziewanie rozległ się huk. To porywacze! Uprowadzili specjalistę od prechistorii (ściślej mówiąc, od człowieka z Cro-Magnon) oraz znawcę literatury francuskiej XIX wieku (zakres jego wiedzy obejmuje Nędzników). Błyskotliwa Sam odkryła dość niepokojący fakt. Otóż porwani naukowcy pokrywają się z ich sprawdzianami, tzn.: dziewczęta będą miały z sprawdzian z Nędzników – znika znawca literatury francuskiej; mają również mieć test z człowieka z Cro-Magnon – badacz prehistorii zostaje uprowadzony. Jeśli jej przypuszczenia są słuszne, następny będzie matematyk zajmujący się Newtonem. Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Dzięki szybkiemu helikopterowi, Agentki sprawnie wytropiły matematycznego naukowca. Kierował się na luch do francuskiej restauracji. Alex wybiegła za nim. Był on na celowniku porywaczy. Już prawie go mieli, lecz czarnowłosa agentka im przeszkodziła. Zapłaciła za to wysoką cenę – sama została porwana. Sam i Clover ruszyły w pościg. Niestety, odrzutowe plecaki się popsuły (często gadżety Agentek są zawodne). Agentki musiały więc wziąć nogi za pas. Niczym Jean Valjean schroniły się w paryskich kanałach. Przyszedł czas na ratowanie Alex. Jerry wykrył jej puderniczkę w Beverly Hills. Sam i Clover musiały pożegnać ukochany Paryż. Gdy dziewczyny dotarły do kryjówki porywaczy, okazało się, że jest to dom ambasadora To on jest winien porwaniom naukowców. Jego złowieszczy plan polegał na przepompowaniu wiedzy naukowców do mózgu sowjego syna – Percivala (z tego powodu był aż taki mądry). Agentki zostały uwięzione w szklanych cylindrach. By się ich pozbyć, ambasador zaczął przesyłać inteligencję agentek do mózgu... świnki morskiej! Alex nieświadomie rozbiła swój cylinder, używając rakietowego zegarka. Następnie uwolniła pozostałe Agentki i wezwała do pomocy WOOHP wraz z Jerry'm. Niestety, pozostał jeszcze jeden problem – mózg Percivala stale rósł. Alex, myśląc, że to coś pomoże, zaczęła skakać po jego gigantycznej głowie. Lecz to Sam uratowała sytuację. Świnka morska uciekła i przegryzła rurę z jakąś purpurową mazią, która zaczęła oblewać Clover. Sam ruszyła jej z pomocą, tym samym kończąc konflikt między nimi. W liceum Agentki zdecydowały, że to Clover zostanie gwiazdą szkolengo spektaklu. Poszły więc przekonać pana Tetley'a, lecz było za późno! To Mandy zgarnęła główną rolę... 'Streszczenie' Wybitni profesorowie i naukowcy znikają w dziwnych okolicznościach. Pokłócone o rolę w szkolnym przedstawieniu Sam i Clover będą musiały się tym zająć. Okaże się, że porwania mają związek z nowym, przemądrzałym chłopakiem w szkole. Podsumowanie 'Bohaterowie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Jerry * Mandy * pan Tetley * Percival * ambasador * porywacze * profesorowie * laureaci Nagrody Nobla * z Nędzników: ** Cosette (Clover starała się o jej rolę w przedstawieniu) ** Jean Valjean * Madonna (wspomniana) * Pablo Picasso (wspomniany) * Leonardo da Vinci (wspomniany) * Isaac Newton (wspomniany) * Człowiek z Cro-Mangon (wspomniany) 'Zwierzęta' * świnka morska ambasadora 'Powieści' * Nędznicy 'Nagrody' * Nagroda Nobla 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Beverly Hills: **** liceum w Beverly Hills **** dom ambasadora *** Hollywood (wspomniane) * Europa: ** Francja: *** Paryż: **** Międzynarodowa Konferencja Laureatów Nagrody Nobla **** paryskie kanały 'Pojazdy' * pojazd Jerry'ego * helikopter Agentek 'Gadżety' * kompuderniczka * mini-bomby w kształcie szminki * zegarek rakietowy * okulary podczerwone * odrzutowy plecak 'Muzyka' * znaczek „'*'” oznacza, że dany soundtrack pojawił się w serialu po raz pierwszy Galeria 9-1.png|Porwanie profesorów (scena początkowa) 9-2.png|Clover jako Cosette na przesłuchaniu 9-3.png|Rozpacz Clover z powodu zawalonego castingu 9-4.png|Sam główną bohaterką przedstawienia! 9-5.png|Poważny konflikt między Clover i Sam 9-6.png|Przechwałki Percivala 9-7.png|Agentki na kongresie 9-8.png|Clover mylnie wzięta za sławną panią astrolog 9-9.png|Kolejne porwanie 9-10.png|Próba wyjaśnienia sprawy 9-11.png|Agentki w helikopterze 9-12.png|Profesor cudem uniknął porwania 9-13.png|Alex uprowadzona! 9-15.png|Agentki próbujące zatrzymać porywaczy 9-16.png|Agentki uciekające do kanałów #1 9-17.png|Agentki uciekające do kanałów #2 9-18.png|Przesłuchanie Alex 9-19.png|Wtargnięcie do siedziby porywaczy 9-20.png|Agentki otoczone! 9-21.png|Mózg Percivala stale rośnie 9-22.png|Niecny plan Ambasadora 9-23.png|Alex próbująca wydostać się z pułapki 9-24.png|Alex myśli, że w ten sposób pomniejszy mózg Percivala 9-25.png|Sam, ratując Clover przez utopieniem się w purpurowym płynie, zakończyła ich konflikt 9-26.png|Wybranie Mandy na gwiazdę spektaklu! Cytaty :„''Każdy jest kimś, ale jest parę osób, które są nikim''” ~ Mandy do Clover : „''Scena to świat dla mistrzów, takich jak Picasso, da Vinci, Madonna, no i oczywiście ja!” '~ Clover o samej sobie''' Jerry: będziecie miały klasówkę z matematyki, pytania będą dotyczyły Izaaka Newtona Clover: matematyka zajmuje się projektantami stron internetowych?! : „''Do tego wystarczy jedna wariatka, nie będę się mieszać''” ~ Clover o Alex skaczącej po głowie Percivala : „''Dobrze, że Sam pomyślała o kanałach, bo zrobiliby z was francuski pasztet” ~ Jerry do Agentek Clover: Jak on mógł mnie nie wybrać? Od tego zależy cała moja kariera! Kto w ogóle dał mu prawo oceniania innych?! Sam: Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie dostałaś tej roli. Na próbach w kółko powtarzałabyś: „panie Valjean, cóż to za okrutny los być ubogą sierotą...” pan Tetley (słyszał mowę Sam):' ''O to mi chodziło! Samantho, jesteś wręcz stworzona do roli Cosette! Nawet nie próbuj odmawiać! '''Sam: Bardzo dziękuję, panie Tetley, ale to Clover powinna dostać tę rolę. Jest bardzo utalentowaną aktorką, a w dodatku ma piękne zęby pan Tetley: Samantho, masz zadatki na prawdziwą gwiazdę! Sam: Ale to Clover powinna dostać tę rolę! Jest moją przyjaciółką... pan Tetley: Mogłabyś zrobić karierę w Hollywood! Sam: Kiedy zaczynamy próby? pan Tetley: Mandy, jesteś wprost stworzona do roli Cosette! Mandy: To dla mnie nic nowego! Ciekawostki i błędy * pan Tetley mówi do Mandy „Amanda”, co może sugerować, że to jest jej pełne imię * Alex powiedziała na gryzonia w domu Ambasadora „chomik”, lecz w rzeczywistości to świnka morska * przez chwilę Sam mówiła głosem Clover, lecz scenę później głosy wróciły do normy Wersja polska Tekst polski: Wojciech Dyczewski Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – Clover * Anna Rusek – Alex * Wisława Świątek – Mandy * Grzegorz Przybył – ** Jerry ** jeden z porywaczy * Ireneusz Załóg – pan Tetley * Dariusz Stach – ** Percival ** specjalista od prehistorii * Mirosław Neinert – ** ambasador ** jeden z porywaczy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1